


Everything In Its Place

by imaginarycircus



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Multi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarycircus/pseuds/imaginarycircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is caught off-guard by Kono and Catherine dancing together and Danny agrees that Steve is allowed to look, but not touch. Inspired by <a href="http://pics.livejournal.com/iam_space/pic/0008byzq/s640x480">this photo.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything In Its Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tailoredshirt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailoredshirt/gifts), [space](https://archiveofourown.org/users/space/gifts).



Steve is kind of jealous and he's not too proud about it, but he's not about to admit it to anyone either. Still, he can't keep his eyes from straying to Cath and Kono who've been dancing and laughing and that right there. Cath just tucked a strand of Kono's hair back with her graceful fingers and for just a second touched Kono's cheek. The gesture is so intimate, so full of promise, so teasing that Steve knocks back the rest of his scotch and crosses the room. He doesn't know what to do, how to intervene, and he's not actually sure what he's jealous of--on whose behalf. But he slides his arm around Catherine's waist and grins at Kono, as if to say, Your move, kid.

But Kono and Cath shoot each other secret looks, pregnant with meaning, and then bust into peals of laughter. Catherine twists away from him and links her arm through Kono's and they skip off to the dance floor.

Women do not walk away from Steve very often and he's not sure what to do about it. He's not much of a dancer, but he's willing to make a fool of himself if that's what it takes. He unbuttons his suit jacket and slips onto the dance floor next to the girls who are jumping around, bumping hips, singing and laughing. He wants a taste of their joy so badly that his lips twitch. He does his best to join in their fun, swaying awkwardly, stiffly--and only kind of to the beat.

"No. Just no," Kono says to him.

"Here," Cath says and rolls her eyes. She spins around and scoots her back up against his front, puts his hands on her small hips, which she twitches back and forth and the movement is hypnotic.

Kono laughs. "Steve. You've got to loosen up." She grabs his hips from behind and tries to push him so that he imitates Catherine's movements, but he's not quite getting it, partly because he's sure his brain is not getting any oxygen.

"Just listen to the music. Relax. And go with it," Kono says in his ear, her breath tickles and smells fruity. He imagines what her lips must taste like. Except he's not used to thinking things like that about Kono.

Catherine and Kono dance with Steve pinned between them and he tries to go with it, but going with it at this point feels like it's crossing a decency line and while Steve is cool with Cath in that department, he doesn't know how to factor in Kono. OK, that's a total lie. He knows, he just doesn't know if it's OK to think about taking both of them home to his king sized bed. Would Kono be flattered, or horrified if she knew. She's grinding her hips right up against his ass and pressing herself tight up against his back, but that just might be dancing.

Cath can tell he's hard, he thinks she can anyway, because she keeps brushing her ass up against his erection. She turns her head and smiles her particular lacivious smile at him. Yeah, she knows.

The song ends and the next song is kind of slow. Kono peels herself off his back and Cath turns to her and says something about getting another drink. Kono asks Steve if he wants anything, but he just shakes his head, no. Yes. Yes, he wants them, but he can't say it. And it's not going to happen. Kono is his employee for God's sake. He has to get a grip.

He steps off the dance floor where couples are starting to slow dance and watches Kono slip her arm around Cath's waist as they wait at the bar. She whispers something in Cath's ear. Cath nods effusively, her eyes are sparkling and all Steve can think is how beautiful they'd be together. He'd give almost anything just to watch them slowly undress each other somewhere private. He imagines their slim bodies pressed together, nipples catching against each other, lips crushed together, hands tangled in each others hair. It's easy to imagine what Catherine looks like doing these things, and it's not too hard to invent how Kono would look and act.

Someone thumps him on the back and startles him. It's Danny.

"Put your eyes back in your head, please."

Steve looks contrite because Danny is the one actually coming home with him tonight. He slips his arm around Danny's shoulder and whispers, "I know I can't touch, but I can still look, right?"

Danny nods, but he doesn't look thrilled about it.

Steve continues to whisper, "Don't look so put out. This is going to work in your favor later on tonight."

Danny's mouth twists as if he's bitten into a lemon and he shrugs out of Steve's embrace and mutters, "Yeah. I love the idea of getting fucked while you're thinking of Catherine. If you want to be with her so badly maybe we should just..."

Steve cuts him off by kissing him. Then leans his forehead against Danny's and says, "I only want you. But I got hot thinking about Kono with Cath. Not with me. They're all over each other. Can you imagine watching them strip down and roll around and maybe Kono fucking Cath with a strap on? Cath has a very talented tongue. Imagine her lying between Kono's legs..."

Danny clamps his hand over Steve's mouth and shakes his head. "I'm not sure we should be thinking about them like this."

"It's just a fantasy, Danny." Steve leans back and takes in Danny's flushed cheeks, his dilated pupils, and the way Danny is bitting his lower lip. He knows what Danny is thinking about, but Danny confirms it by turning and watching Kono and Cath for a minute.

"Damn," he says under his breath. "Do you think there's really something going on between them?"

Steve looks over at Kono who has her hand flat on an exposed part of Cath's back. "I think there could be," he says.

Danny is shifting back and forth uncomfortably and jingling the change in his pocket. Steve knows that means he's got Danny sucked into his fantasy.

"Wanna head home?" Steve asks.

Danny surprises him by saying, "Not yet. I want to watch them a little bit longer." Cath and Kono hurry back to the dance floor when the tempo picks up again. They shove their half full, icy drinks at Steve and Danny saying, "Hold this." And they dance together, straddling each others thighs, Kono's hand on the small of Cath's back and Cath's hand on Kono's hip.

Steve notices they aren't the only ones watching the show, and it might bother him if he didn't know that Catherine likes to be watched. He knows she's well aware of what she's doing and the attention it will get her. He doesn't know about Kono's predilections, but he knows she's not shy, or inexperienced. He catches her eyes for a moment and raises a brow and looks around at the spectators to make sure she knows. Kono winks at him and turns back to Catherine and whispers something in her ear. Cath nods and Kono kisses her. The spectators make whoops and cat calls, but no one bothers them. It's an over the top kiss, with lots of tongue and Danny grabs Steve's arm and says, "Home. Now."

Steve nods, without looking away. He needs to tell Cath and Kono they're leaving and to make sure they're OK being left behind. He knows they can take care of themselves, but he wouldn't feel right leaving them without checking in.

**Author's Note:**

> There will hopefully be two more chapters of this. :D


End file.
